Every Little Thing
by Slytherin Prince
Summary: [REVISED]...I wish I could be every little thing you wanted, Sasuke... [ Sasuke x Sakura ] [ Complete ]


**Title:** Every Little Thing

**Author:** Slytherin Prince

**Genre:** T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto nor the song "Every Little Thing".

**Warning:** Some words aren't appropriate for 13 and below. Rated T.

**Summary: **I wish I could be every little thing you wanted, Sasuke-kun.SasuSaku

-

-

-

A nineteen-year-old Haruno Sakura watched the full moon from where she was and smiled at the breathtaking sight. She was sitting on one of the many branches of a very tall tree. The scenery was just amazing that it took her breath away. The breeze from the trees around her was chilly too, and it just added to the glacial effect.

Sakura leaned at the trunk of the tree and stole a glance at her mission partner. He was sitting just below her branch of tree and from that point of view, she can see him clearly. Her heart ached at his beautiful face. Three years ago, Uchiha Sasuke finally completed his goal. Sakura didn't know the whole details of the killing process but she didn't pry more information from Sasuke.

If Sasuke wanted to talk, he would. There's no need to annoy him anymore and hurt already her aching heart in the process.

It seems that even though he already completed his main goal in life, Uchiha Sasuke did not change. Sakura don't know what kind of problems the Uchiha sole survivor carry with him, so she can't help him either. So it just happens that Sasuke kept his distance from her, Naruto and the rest of the world.

At times, she could almost say that he was a retarded kid who needs medication because of his crazy attitude. But Sasuke might go Sharingan on her so she kept her mouth shut instead. They were supposed to assassinate a B-class missing-nin, but unfortunately for them, their target was already dead for three days when they arrived. It was good, to say at least, because Sakura does not want to commit such sin.

Yes, being a medic-nin would do that to you.

Sakura shook her head and stood up from her branch only to jump to Sasuke's. She smiled at him a little but he ignored her and continued to stare at the moon. She ignored the pain of being ignored and sat next to him. The pair continued to watch the moon quietly. They were like that for approximately thirty minutes.

_You're supposed to be sleeping_, Inner Sakura commented.

Sakura shrugged mentally as she pushed her Inner self away from her mind. Sasuke can be so quiet and moody. Sakura can safely say that he was in his 'moody-mode'. Sakura shook her head.

_'Some things are still the same, ne, Sasuke-kun?'_

Once in her life when Sasuke left her and Naruto, she thought she can be fine without him. And after seven years, she didn't seem to prove her thought right.

Still, after all he'd done, she _love_ Uchiha Sasuke.

But what others don't know won't hurt them, right? Her secret shall be with her until she dies. Sakura was quite happy for the friendship she and Sasuke had. Well, not actually that kind of friendship where you talk nonstop with one another. Their friendship, the three of them, was special.

No other people could understand that but them.

Sakura smiled when she saw a star falling from the sky, which immediately disappeared after a few trails. She was sure Sasuke saw that one too.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, did you wish something?" She knew it was a childish thing to say, but at the moment, she didn't care. She can no longer bare the silence between them. These were the times when she wished that Naruto was with them. At least, she can talk to someone that would talk back.

Sasuke did not answer her question. Sakura waited but no answer came out. When she was about to give up, he answered.

"...I wish that I wasn't born to be Uchiha Sasuke..." He had a sour smile plastered on his face. And at that moment, Sakura felt her heart broke..._again_. Surely, why would he wish for something like that? Was it because of the pressures? Because of his past?

She regretted to ask him that question. Sakura fisted her hands on her lap. No, she would not cry... No, not yet. Once again, the pair grew quiet. Suddenly, Sakura can't take the silence anymore and decided to go to sleep.

"…You?" The question that came out of Sasuke's lips made her stop.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke and wasn't even surprised to see that he wasn't looking at her.

Same old, typical Sasuke.

"I wish that..." Sakura placed her vision at the glowing moon again and made her biggest lie. "...I would be the strongest kunoichi Konoha will ever have." There, she said it.

Yes, she was a very selfish person. Her secret shall be with her until she dies. Not even Sasuke will know. No, not even him.

And by the way he glanced at her when she said that, he knew too that she was lying. The pink-haired girl looked at him and smiled weakly.

It's the fact by the way. She lied to him and they both knew it.

-

-

"Dammit." Sasuke cursed loud enough for Sakura to hear. They had been careless not to monitor their surroundings. And that snake Orochimaru took advantage of it and now, they were surrounded.

Sakura punched the ground with her chakra filled fist and threw almost half of their enemies away. That shot would give them a chance to leave. As much as he wants to fight right now, he doesn't have the enough chakra to fight Orochimaru and his puppets.

Sasuke knew that his partner wasn't in good condition too. That was too obvious.

Doing his familiar hand seals, he burnt every one that met his way. His Sharingan eyes scanned the field for his teammate and found her immediately. He run at her as fast as he can and grabbed her wrist. Sakura punched a sound ninja away from her before she let herself to be dragged.

Sasuke and Sakura ran across the forest floor. Her and his depleted chakra level wasn't helping either. And to his utter surprise, Sakura stopped. When he glanced at her and was about to give her an insult, the words got stuck at his throat.

From behind Sakura, Orochimaru hugged her body close to him. Sakura could only stare at Sasuke powerlessly.

With wide eyes and pale expression, Sasuke can only watch when Orochimaru raised his hands and plunged Sakura's heart with his pointed kunai.

-

Sasuke didn't know how he did it but he soon found himself running towards to borders of Konoha, clutching with him a petite and pale body. He knew he should be proud that he was able to kill one of the three legendary Sannins, but he couldn't do that. For Sakura's status was fifty-fifty.

Fifty percent of living and fifty percent chance of dying.

He knew that Sakura had this stubborn will to stay alive but Orochimaru did hit her heart hard. _That bastard!_ He could still feel Sakura's very faint breathing. Sasuke cursed again.

He grasped Sakura's body closer to his chest and run faster. He wouldn't forgive himself if Sakura died. No, he won't let that happen. She was his teammate... and one of the few important people in his life.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" A very weak female voice reached his ears. Good, she was conscious. It lessens his worry somehow.

"Sakura." Sasuke acknowledge. He could feel his chakra level draining to the lowest point. Must keep on moving, he commanded himself. He needed to reach the hospital, or even Konoha gates, before he collapse. Sasuke glanced at Sakura's face.

_Sakura..._

"Ne, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura, once again, said softly. Sasuke was amazed by the will of this girl. Orochimaru had stabbed her heart and she was bleeding painstakingly, yet she can speak without stuttering. Though Sasuke could tell that she was trying her hardest to talk.

"Hn." Keep talking Sakura. Just keep on talking. Sasuke's eyes lit as his eyes saw the gates of Konoha. Just a little more minutes, Sakura..

"The wish that I sa-said to.." Sakura gasped in pain but continued, "...you was a lie." Sasuke could feel Sakura's eyes on his face but he ignored it. She needed medication badly.

In his peripheral vision, he also saw Sakura smiled at him. He saw the way her eyes sparkle as her unshed tears started to fill her eyes. Still, he ignored it and run. The Konoha gates, it's so near. He can almost see every detail of the carvings of it.

"..My true wish.." Sakura continued again. She slowly lifted her left hand and touched his left cheek. Sasuke's heart jumped at the sudden contact. Sakura's hand... felt so cold against his skin. But he let her touch him nonetheless. If it was the only way to keep her conscious, then so be it.

Sakura stared at Sasuke's face; she knew that she was dying. They both knew it. Sasuke was just too stubborn to admit that fact.

With great attempt, she smiled softly. _Still like a kid_, she thought fondly.

"...I wish..." Sakura started and even though Sasuke doesn't want to admit it, he found himself eager to listen.

"...I wish I could be every little thing you wanted, Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke stopped in front of the gates of Konoha and collapsed on the hard cemented floor.

_Sakura..._

-

-

Loud voices.

Blurry loud voices.

That was all he could hear.

He wanted to open his eyes and see what was happening around him.

Soon, he was slipping out of consciousness once again.

-

-

He opened his eyes. He blinked his eyes a number of times before his perception finally adjusted to the room he was in. Sasuke was inside a small white room with a small window, just enough to see if it was morning or evening. Sasuke didn't need to glance at the window to know that it was night already.

What happened, Sasuke asked himself as he wondered what he did to get at the hospital. Green eyes flashed before his eyes.

Then, the memories flowed back in his memory.

Sakura, where is she?

"Teme." Sasuke heard a voice that was very familiar. He didn't need to squint into the darkness to see who.

"How long did I sleep?" His voice was hoarse, like it wasn't used for a very long time. He frowned at this.

"For almost a week, Sasuke." Naruto smiled at him, though Sasuke saw that it didn't reach his eyes. Something was wrong, he just knew it.

"Where's Sakura?" He sat up and leaned against the cool surface of the bed-board. Sasuke glimpsed at Naruto only to see him cry.

With heavy heart, he watched as Naruto cried silently. No, he must not jump into conclusions. So he asked again. "Naruto, where's Sakura?"

Naruto smiled bitterly. "She's inside the room beside yours."

Sasuke let out the breath he had been holding.

_Sakura... Thank God. _

Then, he remembered Naruto was still sitting beside him. "Why are you crying, dobe?"

"See for yourself." Naruto stood up from the chair he had been sitting and left the room, Sasuke trailing behind him.

Sasuke could feel the dread slowly rising up.

_Every little thing.. Sasuke-kun._

-

-

Sasuke found Naruto sitting on the edge of Sakura's bed. Sasuke almost sighed in relief when he saw Sakura sitting in front of the dobe. All of his worries were banished. The moon brings out the true beauty of Sakura's hair as its light hit it. But as Sasuke sat on the chair near the bed, he realized that Sakura wasn't recognizing him.

Actually as he looks more closely, she didn't even glance at Naruto.

Sasuke gave Naruto a serious glance, silently questioning him of the matter. Fortunately for him, Naruto caught it.

"The ANBU found you two at the main entrance of Konoha, almost dead. If you were late by a mere minute, Sakura might have died. Fortunately, Tsunade-baachan was here and she immediately went to see the damage." There was a faraway flash in the cerulean eyes of Naruto as he recalls the bitter memories. "After two days, Sakura was completely healed and by the fifth day, she woke up."

Naruto bit his lip as he continued on his story. "But no matter how I talk to her or annoy her, she doesn't seem to hear me... So, I asked Tsunade-baachan about it.." Fresh tears started to roll their way down to Naruto's cheek, though he took no notice of it.

"She said that Sakura-chan had been hit in her heart, which made her other internal organs slow down their process of functioning for a little while... She said something about psychological effects but I can't really understand her, Sasuke-teme." Naruto fisted his hands on his lap as he made a wounded face.

"..."

"Sakura-chan... Tsunade-baachan said that it was up to Sakura... It's up to her... If she wanted to wake up or not." Naruto smiled a pained smile at Sakura's blank face. She was wearing the white infirmary dress. Her hair was as soft as it looked. Naruto lifted his left hand and caressed the side of Sakura's cheek affectionately.

"..."

"She doesn't sleep, Sasuke-teme. She doesn't eat. Tsunade-baachan just pumped nutrition inside her body in exchange of food. Sakura... She just sits here all day and watch the wall without getting bored. She doesn't smile, she doesn't eat, and she doesn't even look up. Nothing. Sasuke-teme... I want her back. Even if she call me annoying, idiotic or any harsher words. Just... I want Sakura-chan back." Naruto stared at Sakura a little bit more. The sight was breaking his heart. His only female comrade. The first one who acknowledge him as a person. His first crush.

"..."

And she was crushing his pitiful heart. It was so raw that he can't almost breathe. If only he had been there to protect Sakura, this wouldn't have happened.

With great effort, he slid his hand out of Sakura's face before wiping his tears. He let out a loud sigh and stood up. "Be back tomorrow, Sasuke-teme." Naruto jumped off the bed and walked towards the door without looking back.

Sasuke felt Naruto stop just before he open the door. "It was not your fault, Sasuke-teme. You had done your part. Without you, Sakura wouldn't be here with us. So, don't blame yourself thinking that you're not strong enough to protect her."

"..." Sasuke waited until Naruto was away from their hallway before he let his emotions flow. As gentle as he could, he touched

Sakura's left hand and caressed it tenderly. How Naruto could know what he was thinking, he didn't know. But he can't help but blame himself of what happened.

That hit Sakura got was supposed to be for him. All of the pain she got, it was supposed to be for him. But she was there, and all the things that was supposed to be for him...

She _almost _died.

"Sakura, thank you." Sakura didn't even glance at his face nor didn't her eyes even glisten in happiness when she heard his voice.

But something happened that made Sasuke's heart clench painfully against his chest.

Slowly but definitely, unshed tears started to pool against Sakura's eyes. With aggrieved eyes, Sasuke could only watch as tears started to fall against the smooth face of Sakura.

She was crying again because of him... and all he did was to say thank you.

-

-

"**SAKURA-CHAN!! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY**!" Naruto sang a happy birthday tune and blew the candle for Sakura's 20th birthday. All of their friends, parents and teachers was there to celebrate the birthday of a once sweet child.

Sakura stared blankly at the wall.

-

-

"You know what Sakura-chan? I made it to ANBU before Sasuke-teme did!" Naruto arrogantly said it in front of Sakura.

Sakura didn't react.

-

-

"Sakura.. I'm sorry."

Sakura started to cry.

-

-

"Hey, forehead-girl, I bought you some flowers. Aren't you happy?"

Sakura didn't even glance at the flowers.

-

-

Sasuke opened the door at Sakura's room and entered it without second thoughts. As usual, Sakura didn't notice him as she stared blankly at the wall in front of her. With elegance like a cat, he padded gently across the room and sat on the chair near the bed of Sakura.

With the light of the moon, it reflects her hair that was brightly pink and she still wore that ugly white gown from the hospital. Sasuke wanted to sneak Sakura out of the hospital and bring her back to her house, where he could watch her always. Unlike in her house, there are visiting hours here in the hospital.

_Every little thing, Sasuke-kun. All the time._

"Sakura." He said softly and grasped Sakura's left hand. "...I'm sorry." She, once again, started to cry. Last two years, when he learned that it was only from him Sakura cry, he felt offended. Why does he always seem to be the bad person?

The only thing he did was to talk to her.

"I finally made it to ANBU, Sakura." He started his reason why he was here tonight. Every time Uchiha Sasuke gets a merit, acknowledgment or award, he would continually go at Sakura's side and tell her this.

Even though she would only cry.

This was the very day Orochimaru plunged that sharp kunai against her chest. He could never forget that day.

It pained him so much that the first person he wanted to congratulate him wasn't there. She was here, at the hospital ward, staring against the wall lifelessly.

He continued to caress Sakura's hand as he continued his story. "When will you come back, Sakura? I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you from Orochimaru. If I wasn't strong enough. If only I realized what I felt about you from the beginning," He couldn't breathe, the room suddenly became more suffocating. "Even though I shouldn't live in the past.. But I could only see you in the past, Sakura.."

Sasuke transferred his seat from the chair next to Sakura. He cupped Sakura's face with his hands and forced her to look at him.

"Dammit, Sakura! Don't you know? You're killing me. You're killing me, Sakura." Sakura stared at the wall behind him as she continued to cry.

Sasuke didn't even notice the tears that were flowing against his cheeks. "You said that you wanted to be every little thing I wanted? Right, Sakura?" Sasuke shook Sakura's body, wanting her to talk up. "Sakura... for the last two years, you're every thing that I ever wanted.." Sasuke failed to notice the flicker of recognition at Sakura eyes.

"Every little thing, Sakura."

You are...

...every little thing I've wanted...

...All the time, Sakura...

Sasuke hugged her hard against his chest. "Please, Sakura, please. Don't give me up. I want to see you again. I'm sorry. Please, Sakura, wake up."

"Sasuke-kun?"

It was soft, but he heard it clearly. Sasuke bit his lip hard as he uncontrollably shook, his heart swelling with mixed emotions.

Sasuke felt Sakura wound her small arms around him and in return, he tighten his arms around her.

"Thank you, Sakura. Thank you."

-

-

Sasuke placed his head on Sakura's lap. He was truly happy. Sasuke stared at the shining full moon that can be seen outside Sakura's window. Sakura slowly combed Sasuke's hair with her hand. Sasuke could safely say that Sakura seemed so fragile that the moment. He let her do her will by the way.

He was truly happy right now.

Who would have thought that the one who used to chase him around Konoha would be the one that would hold his happiness?

For now, he doesn't care of what will happen in the future.

He would once again be selfish and keep Sakura for himself. He was sure Sakura wouldn't mind.

_Yes, she wouldn't mind at all._

-

-

-

_"Ne, Sasuke-kun?"_

_"Hn."_

_"Is it true?"_

_"...About what?"_

_"The wish you said to me... Is it true?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Why did you say that?"_

_"..."_

_"Please, Sasuke-kun?"_

_"... So that if ever I'm going to be with you..."_

_"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"_

_"...I can give you all the love you wanted."_

_chuckle_

_"But you're every thing I've ever wanted."_

_"I know."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Let's get married."_

_"Why?"_

_hard glare_

_chuckle._

_"You don't need to ask."_

_"Say it."_

_"I will marry you, Uchiha Sasuke."_

-

-

-

_You're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with._

_And I love you too, Sasuke-kun._

-

-

-

_Sakura..._

_..Hmm?_

_...You're every little thing I wanted..._

_-_

-

-

_**FIN**_

AN: REVISED! Thank you for reading! Please leave a review to let me know what you think! God Bless! Do review!!! I would appreciate it:D

REVIEW!

Love lots,

Anne


End file.
